bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Green-Eyed Monster
The Green-Eyed Monster is the second episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot In the middle of giving directions, the Rockhopper's navigational system starts to cough and wheeze. Midgel deduces that it has a virus. The alarm goes off and the Penguins start panicking and go to their respective battle stations. However, the cause of the alarm turns out to be Michelle, who just found out that Jason's room is bigger than hers. In Michelle's room, Fidgel and Midgel watch Michelle use a machine with tape measures to measure the size of her room, which turns out to be 49.95 meters. They follow Michelle as she goes into Jason's room to measure its size, which turns out to be 50.00 meters. Even though the size difference is only 0.5 meters, Michelle still considers it a problem. Fidgel, not wanting to be a part of this non-issue, tells Michelle that he and Midgel will help her after they fix the navigational system. Zidgel asks himself how they are supposed to go anywhere without a navigational system. He suggests using the stars when Midgel points out that he failed astronomy back at the Academy. Fidgel suggests using a map. Zidgel grabs the map and attempts to read it, but with no success due to him forgetting the exact address. He tells Midgel and Fidgel to find the location while he sits down. Midgel finds the location, L-7. Zidgel orders Midgel to set their course for L-7. Midgel and Fidgel fold the map into two different ways, an airplane and a swan, before they get themselves tied up. When the Rockhopper arrives at the Comet Lounge, Michelle gets the snack that she usually gets from Sol. Sol, noticing Michelle's expression on her face, asks her if she had a bad day. Michelle answers that she has a "serious" problem, but no one's paying attention. Sol reassures her that he's listening. Michelle tells him that Jason's room is bigger than hers and she thought she had the bigger room all this time. Michelle reacts in confusion when Sol tells her that she's been attack by the green-eyed monster. Sol explains that what he said meant that she is feeling envy, the resentment of someone because they have something she wants. Michelle replies that the only thing she wants is things to be fair. Sol tells Michelle, "A tranquil heart is good for the body, but envy rots the bones." However, Michelle doesn't understand anything Sol says. Meanwhile, Fidgel is fixing the navigational system when Admiral Strap contacts the Rockhopper to inform the crew of their new assignment. He tells them of the territorial dispute on Planet Picket. As Admiral Strap is telling them what they should do, Kevin slings a spoonful of peanut butter on the screen. This causes the rest of the crew to start snickering. They continue snickering even though Admiral Strap is still speaking. Fun Facts Trivia * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 14:30". Remarks *When Michelle drops the jar, it makes a "cling" rather than a glass shattering sound. Tim Hodge states this was done because NBC wouldn't allow anything with glass breaking, audio or visual wise. Gallery Episode File:The Green-Eyed Monsters (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Episodes